Not Coming Back
by xKissingFire
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have a little girl, and Kagome goes through the well with her to show her mother, and something tragic happens. How will Inuyasha and Kagome handle it?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

A faint crying was heard throughout the village that night, a crying that signaled for everyone to rejoice. Kagome had finally given birth to her child on that cool Spring night, with Inuyasha next to her.

"A beautiful baby girl", Sango whispered looking into the child's amber eyes. She gently handed the baby to Kagome whose face went from a look of exhaustion to pure love for the small gift she was given.

"Would you like to hold her Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just starred at his tiny family, his own family, the ones he needed to protect. He nodded, and took the child from Kagome. The little baby in his arms cooed at him while he took in her beauty. She had beautiful amber eyes like he, but black hair on her head. She had regular human ears like her mother, but her nails were sharp. She had no teeth yet, but he hoped that she would have fangs like him. She was so tiny and fragile, he worried he might break her, she was much like her mother.

"Thank you," Inuyasha said.

"What?"

"Thank you, for blessing me with her. My own family, a beautiful little girl, and a gorgeous mate." Kagome smiled, looking exhausted again.

Sango said she was going back to her own hut, and that he should try to take care of the newborn and let Kagome rest, she had been in labor for close to 8 hours. They would have to discuss a name for her in the morning.

Kagome woke up to find Inuyasha next to her soundly asleep. She groaned from the light coming in from the window. Where was her baby? Kagome quickly sat up, knocking her sleeping mate next to her, he opened his eyes, "What is it woman?"

"Where's the baby? I can't believe you let her out of our sight!"

"Relax, she's in her own room, she's fine. I have great hearing, remember?"

Kagome got out of bed to go grab her daughter, she picked her up, careful to not wake her. Inuyasha showed up behind her, encircling her in his arms. "She's beautiful you know...with your eyes," Kagome said. "I think I may take her to see my mom today, so she can know about her new grandchild. She was so excited."

"We need a name first. I like Hana Misaki Takahasi."

"Yes, that sounds perfect." Kagome laid her back down and turned to her Inuyasha. He was gorgeous, and she was so lucky. She started to think back on their life...

She found him pinned to a tree a mere four and a half years ago, they defeated Naraku about two years ago. Since then Inuyasha took her as his mate, and they were given this beautiful baby girl as a result of it. Inuyasha had always been stubborn, and at first didn't like her. Over the few years she grew on him, and he started to be more fragile with her and her feelings. A few months after Naraku was killed, Inuyasha asked Kagome to be his mate, they built a hut together in preparation for their coming child.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome goodbye, he would normally go with her, but Miroku needed his help getting rid of a demon another village over. He kissed her passionately, and gave his daughter a quick kiss on the forehead. "I love you, both of you."

"We love you too," Kagome said, and smiled at him before jumping down the well to go see her family.

**A/N: Her name means Hana (Flower) Misaki (Beautiful Blossom) since she was born in Spring! Sorry for the short first chapter, but I am at work and we are almost done. I will work on another chapter tomorrow or this weekend! This is my first story in a few years…hope someone likes it!**

**xKissingFire**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

Kagome looked up to see the roof of the well house, smiling she started to climb up the ladder her family left for her while Hana was tied to her back. Kagome walked in the back door, "Hello? Is anyone home?" No one answered, so she checked the fridge, no notes left either. They must not have been expecting her to come back anytime soon. Kagome shrugged, and took Hana off her back and fed her before putting her down for a nap in the crib she had set up in her room last time she was here. She went downstairs and turned on the TV to watch some news, about an hour later she fell asleep to wake up to the front door being opened. Her brother walked in and quickly ran over to her.

"Kagome! You're back, you're not pregnant! Where's the baby?" Souta shouted excitedly.

"Calm down, she's upstairs, you can't use such loud voices around her. Where is mama and grandpa?"

"They are getting the rest of the groceries out of the car, they should be in soon, can I see the baby?"

Kagome smiled, "Wait for mama and grandpa." Souta started to pout, but went to put his groceries away.

About a minute later her mother and grandpa walked in, smiling when they saw her. "Oh Kagome, I'm so glad you're home. You look wonderful! Where's the baby?"

"Wait here and I'll go get her." Kagome walked up the stairs, Souta followed behind her excited to see his new niece or nephew. Kagome walked up to the bed to see Hana awake, content to be somewhere warm. Kagome picked her up, clutching her to her chest. Souta smiled at her. "Her name is Hana Misaki Takahashi, she was born yesterday." Kagome handed him the little girl as they walked downstairs together. Hana started to fuss, but just starred at Souta with her amber eyes.

"Oh my, what's her name?" Kagome's mother asked when she saw the pink blanket. She rushed over to look down at her new granddaughter.

"Hana Misaki Takahashi. She was born yesterday. So far she's a very quiet baby," Kagome said.

"Kagome, I'm so proud of you." Her mom took the baby and showed it to her grandpa. "She's absolutely darling. How long are you staying for?"

"Just a day or two, I need to get back to Inuyasha, he hasn't had much time with her yet." Her mother smiled at her, before looking back down at her baby granddaughter.

Kagome woke up to Hana's cries, she slowly walked over to her, she could smell her dirty diaper. She sighed and picked her up, setting her on her bed, ready to change her. As soon as she was done, she fed her, and went downstairs to eat some breakfast before she went back to Inuyasha. Her family was downstairs waiting for her, all smiling.

"Ready to go back Kagome?" Her mother asked.

"I'm never ready to leave the comforts of this time, but I miss Inuyasha, and he needs to see her."

"I wish you luck, and I really hope you'll visit more regularly with this baby now, she's cute as a button."

Kagome finished breakfast, packed some necessities, and said goodbye before heading to the well house. She climbed down the ladder until she was a few feet from the ground, and jumped. She hit the dirt. 'What just happened?' Kagome thought. She tried it again, and three more times, but to no avail. The well would not transport her back in time, she was stuck in the present without Inuyasha.

**Feudal Era**

Inuyasha woke up in the quiet hut, wishing his mate was next to him so he could listen to her heartbeat. He could still smell her on the sheets. "I miss you Kagome..." Inuyasha said to himself. He decided that he would go meet Kagome in her time to see her family with Hana. Inuyasha got dressed, made himself some breakfast and walked to the well. He jumped up on the wooden siding and prepared to jump down when he heard Shippo cry his name. Inuyasha turned around to see him with tears in his eyes.

"What is it runt? I'm about to go see Kagome."

"I want go to too!"

"No, when I bring her back later today you can see her. This is time to spend with her family."

"B-But..."

"No." And with that Inuyasha jumped in the well. Shippo expected to see a blue light flash, but nothing happened. He heard a string of curses and Inuyasha came back up, and jumped down again. Nothing.

"What's wrong with the well?" Shippo asked.

"If I knew, don't you think I would be trying to fix it?" Inuyasha snarled at him. Inuyasha decided to go ask Kaede about the well. When he arrived Kaede was making a tea and humming to herself.

"Kaede, the well won't open and Kagome is on the other side. What happened?"

"I feared this might happen."

"What might? Out with it!"

"I figured that when the Shikon Jewel was complete, only a few more trips to the present would be allowed. And it seems that Kagome used the last trip. Kagome has her heart and mind both here and in the present, so she cannot choose between them. For the well to open back up she must fully devote her entire self to coming back to this time, and she cannot ever return to the future. But that could be very hard seeing as her family lives in her time."

"That's not fair, how come you didn't warn me about this before? I would have went with her!"

"I did not know if it was to be true, and I did not want to scare ye."

"Now because of that my mate and my daughter are stuck 500 years in the future! I have no idea how long it could be until Kagome figures that out, let alone can put herself through the thought of never seeing her family again! Is there anyway I can go to the future?"

"No, you belong here and have not made a large enough mark on the future to belong. Kagome has traveled many times to this world and has helped many people, she has made her mark, so only she has the choice."

Inuyasha ran back to the well, and tried again, and again. He tried it over and over the entire day. He finally went home, laid in bed and cried. He might never see his Kagome or Hana again. Just when he thought life was finally looking up, it all had to be taken away from him.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've had a busy few weeks! Hope you all like it!**

xKissingFire


End file.
